The Ravenclaw Heir
by AkeelaVictori
Summary: Its Evie's fourth year at Hogwarts and she and her best friend, Ginny Weasley, are ecstatic about the "event" which includes two other wizarding schools. Things get strange when Harry Potter, only a fourth year, is chosen to participate, even stranger still, Evie has been getting letters from her dead father, telling her that she is the lost heir of Rowena Ravenclaw...


Evie came to the conclusion that maybe running headfirst into a metal pillar, was not one of her smartest moments. She had been spending all morning packing her trunk with her blue and bronze sweaters, robes and scarves, along with her cauldron and potion ingredients. She had to sit on her old fraying trunk to get it to latch shut and Twyla, Evie's snowy white owl, wasn't making things any easier. Twyla kept screeching and flapping her wings trying to break free of her cage. Heavy footsteps thundered down the old creaky hallway, then there was an abrupt jaw breaking hammering on the door and Evie's large electric blue eyes widened.

"Shut up that bird, girl! Or I'll shut it up for you!" A loud boisterous voice sounded, just outside her bedroom door.

"Sorry, she's just a little excited to get to school." Evie said faintly, trying not to aggravate her stepfather.

"Good riddance." He said it so quietly only she could hear, her mother would have been furious with him if she heard him say that to her. Evie could hear him snicker softly behind the door. It sent unwelcome shivers down her spine. She could still hear his devious boots hit the hallway floor when she synched Twyla's cage to her trunk. Once she had finished packing, she hauled her luggage down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was waiting. Camilla Prince was a lovely woman, with long chestnut brown hair and deep watery brown eyes. She often wore scarves to cover a hideous scar she acquired in a car crash that had killed Evie's father. She barely remembered her father, only that he had bright electric blue eyes like hers and dark raven colored hair; her heart throbbed at the memory.

"Evie, dear are you ready?" Her mother asked, standing to look her in the eye.

"Im not sure I packed everything. Im too excited to be positive." Evie said anxiously, rubbing her arm.

"I can,t believe it." Camilla pressed her hand lightly to the side of her face. "My daughter is going to Hogwarts. The best school of witchcraft and wizardry. Just like her father."

"Mum." Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Now, off we go." Her mother said abruptly, pulling her hand away and grabbing Evie's trunk. They ducked out of the house and up the drive until they came to an antique dark blue car. They heaved her things into the trunk of the car an Evie took a seat to the left of her mum. They arrived quickly at King's Cross station, Evie rented a trolley for her trunk and she and her mother walled over to a pillar in-between platform nine and ten. Looking at the metal pillar, determination coursing through her veins she ran straight at hit, picking up speed as she got closer. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again there was a sign on the pillar that read, nine and three-quarters. Evie moved out of the way just as her mother came jogging through the pillar.

"Good mourning platform nine and three-quarters!" She smiled.

"Yes, indeed." Camilla confirmed.

"I can't wait to see Ginny! She's been sending me letters with that new owl of hers."

"I do like that girl. So polite." She mused. Evie gave her a inquisitive look, but said nothing knowing her mother would go on a rant to explain it to her.

"C'mon, I don't want to be late."

Her mother huffed, but obliged. They sauntered over to a group of red-headed crazies everyone knew as the Weasley's.

"Ginny!" Evie cried. A girl with deep red hair and bright eyes came running over.

"Evie! I'm so glad to see you, I've been trying to get away from these gits for hours." Ginny pulled her close into a hug then recoiled when someone tapped her shoulder. She let go and turned around to see Harry Potter.

"Harry, so good to see you." Evie exclaimed.

"You as well, Evie." Harry turned to Ginny. "Hello, Ginny."

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said smiling, her face turning as red as her hair.

"We should probably get on the train, before it leaves without us." She said, poking Harry in the shoulder. "Like how you and Ron were your second year."

"Thanks for that, I really needed that comfort." Harry said sarcastically. Evie winked and barded the train finding and empty compartment and sat with Ginny, waiting there arrival at Hogwarts.


End file.
